To confirm safety of a vehicle, automobile companies and research institutes perform a safety test. In particular, researches for minimizing bad effects on passengers by simulating situations occurring due to a collision accident of a vehicle in advance have been actively conducted.
As a plan of the research, a crash test process for testing how passengers are affected at the time of the occurrence of a safety accident is essentially performed when car makers develop new cars.
In the crash test process, a dummy is generally placed inside a vehicle which is an object of a crash test and then collides with a crash member, and the like at various speeds, and as a result a shock applied to the dummy is measured by a meter such as a sensor or is photographed as an image to be analyzed.
However, the crash test process is accompanied by a long preparation process due to the preparation of a plurality of actual vehicles meeting speed conditions for testing, the preparation of dummies meeting conditions in vehicles, and the like and therefore is quite expensive to use vehicles for the tests, in addition to a long investment period. As a result, the crash test process may cause temporal and human losses.
To solve the above problem, a crash test of a vehicle is performed by installing an actuator for test and applying an accelerating force generated by a pressure fluid to a simulator through a piston and a rod within the actuator.
The crash test simulator is performed under the reproduction environment similar to the actually tested vehicle, which has advantages of more saving costs and the preparation time for simulation than the case of using the actually tested vehicle.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2004-0017666 (Published on Feb. 27, 2004 entitled “Crash Test Apparatus For Vehicle”) proposes a simulator for reproducing a phenomenon of pitching and a vertical direction along with a front direction.
However, a head-on crash and a head-on crash at about 20% of a front portion of a vehicle occur in reality and thus a vehicle body rotates as soon as the crash occurs, such that a passenger may be primarily shocked by an airbag and his/her neck may be broken to be seriously injured or even deadly.
However, the existing simulator as described above is hard to reproduce the above situations and thus it is proved that the above situations are different from actual crash experiment results.
That is, the existing simulator does not reproduce the crash situation of a side direction and yawing and thus may not reproduce the actual situations that the passenger crashes with the airbag and his/her neck is broken.
Therefore, there is a need for a simulator which may reproduce the crash results of the side direction and the yawing in addition to the front direction, pitching, and vertical direction phenomena which are described above.
Further, the test apparatus rotates in one direction at a rapid speed and therefore the gravity of weight thereof leans to one side during a test for reproducing the crash results of the side direction and the yawing and therefore may be separated or broken. As a result, a solution to the problem is required.